


The Nightmares Have A Name.

by FlyingWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Marine Corps Dean Winchester, Marine Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingWrites/pseuds/FlyingWrites
Summary: He just returned from Afghanistan and to everybody asking, he's doing great.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Nightmares Have A Name.

He just returned from Afghanistan and to everybody asking, he's doing great, he and his marines helped so many people rebuild lives, down to mosques, in a mess of a country.

When Sam asks how was Afghanistan, he shrugs and says It was hell., but then he laughs before Sam has a chance to spot how tense he is.

It was hell, bitch, stop acting so green and sniffing around, he chuckles as he fwaps Sam.

Sam returns the fwap with flipping the bird at him and saying something like, sure Dean, now yet claim you can't tell me cause it's classified.

Dean grins the wide one at him, raising open palms, Yeah, it sure shit is. Your brother is all Bond full of secrets of the world, and they both laugh and open other two beers or four, changing the topic.

But Dean isn't doing so great and can't even stand hearing the name of that country. He even stopped watching the TV on his own as the TV is full of talking heads and imbecile yappers about how America this, America that...

And Dean can't stop hearing the similarities of news in other languages, America this, America that, only it got a little different bias.

Then he doesn't know what Sam did but in the middle of just bullshitting, he has Sam pinned to a wall and holding him by a collar.

Sam's breathing heavily and looks panicked, pleading with Dean to let him go, saying he's sorry, bro.

Dean lets him go and feels numb and crushing shame along with guilt.

So my crazy IS showing in this jacket, huh?, he grins and Sam, still panicked, tries to grin, before Dean sighs and gets out of the room with a speedy I'll call you later, sorry for this mess.

He doesn't call Sam for two weeks that pass like a slug and get drowned in whiskey, sleeping in his car as he's in no shape to drive.

Sam called him Deano one time, and Dean wants to forget the man he met in Aghanistan so goddamn much.

His nightmares have a name and it's not Afghanistan, it's Alistair.


End file.
